Warriors Share Wiki:Create/Fanfiction Reviews and Suggestions
Allegiance of the Ancients My favourite story to date! Comments and improvements? LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 14:55, October 23, 2011 (UTC) : Seven. It's good-very good, but my head's spinning a bit at the plot. GhostglowBOO! 15:01, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :: 8'. Same reason as Ghostglow. xD. 00:43, October 31, 2011 (UTC) DewClan's Grace Any comments? Improvements? ^_^ GhostglowBOO! 14:57, October 23, 2011 (UTC) : I love this. 8. It has great plot and it's a bit upsetting. I love upsettng stories! This is really good. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 15:06, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :: Same as Leopard. Great job. :) 00:49, October 31, 2011 (UTC) The Spark Eh...I'm not so proud of this one. Comments? 20:20, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing : I really like this! It has a good plotline, and doesn't move too quickly, but quickly enough to keep you interested. I'm going to give it and 8. I did see some typos, and there is some room for inprovement, but overall, very well done! LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 20:31, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :: 9. Same reason as Leopard. [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost]][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 20:37, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Fixed a few typos, did some overall touch-up. Thanks guys. :3 20:58, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing The Ember Second on in Burning Scarlet Series. Only on chapter one right now. Comments? 21:23, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing In case anyone is wondering, I am now on Chapter 5. :P 20:04, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing If anyone's interested, the story just got kinda exciting in my opinion. :3 I be on Chapter 7 now. 00:34, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Deathberries Series It's awesome. Any comments? FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 21:29, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh. my. gosh. Forest, I think this is your best one. 10, for sure. I didn't find a single error. 21:10, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Thanks! :) I had fun writing it. FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 19:49, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Omen Of the Moon Ok this is my first series called Omen Of the Moon. No, I did not copy it. It was made before Omen Of the Stars came out and I decided to post it on this wiki becuase I wanted to post it some were lol... Ok here it goes: In the wilderness of the forest, streams, and plains. There are two cats that can save thier Clan from the darkest hours. Talonkit, and Featherkit, The oldest kits in StreamClan are bieng made apprentices. They seem to be struggling as apprentices, but they have the power to save the Clan from destruction. Even if they have to lose everything they love first. Thanks for reading i know its short but I thought it was pretty good! XD open to any COMMENTS! Ohh and im making the page so hold on XD ♪ ★Hollycloud♪ ★ 01:40, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hollycloud... Dark Shadows is Midnitesky's book and it's on your series page. I don't know the series Midnite made, but perhaps you made the same series as her and accidentally got the same page. Also, this page is for stories, not series. Hey, you gave me a good idea!XD Woops.... Im so sorry i didnt notice that.....and i didnt know that this was for stories ok... i guess i make the story now XD --♪ ★Hollycloud♪ ★ 03:11, November 16, 2011 (UTC)